<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by versti_fantur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575601">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur'>versti_fantur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LazyTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Picnic and cloudgazing, contented evening ramblings (pure fluff)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Rotten/Sportacus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to make up for the angst from a few days ago lmaoo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun faded slowly below the horizon, barely peeking through the valleys and mountains surrounding the town, but painting the sky in a kaleidoscope of colours. The grass was soft beneath Sportacus’ hands, tickling his palms as he sat back contentedly, stretching out and only half lying on the chequered purple picnic blanket. He ran his fingers through his hair to push it out of his eyes, having discarded his hat a while ago—Robbie knew what he was, and no one else ever came this far out past the billboard, especially not this late in the day.</p>
<p>
  <i>Robbie.</i>
</p>
<p>He lay beside him, one arm tucked behind his head as he watched the clouds, and Sportacus’ heart felt full. He could spend hours just gazing at him, the endless grey of his eyes and the soft curve of his lips.</p>
<p>“Come home with me,” Sportacus spoke without thinking, reaching for Robbie’s hand and squeezing it gently, his face open and tender. “Back north, I mean…”</p>
<p>Robbie’s eyes widened in realisation, and Sportacus nodded, a hopeful smile on his lips. “I want you to meet my family.” They’d never really spoken about Sportacus’ homeland or heritage, but he thought it was finally time for Robbie to learn. Robbie stared at him for a moment that seemed to stretch out forever, leaving Sportacus to panic he’d rushed into this, but he gripped Sportacus’ hand tighter and exhaled, tentatively nodding.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d like that.” Sportacus’ face lit up with excitement, and he lunged forwards, enveloping Robbie in a hug and mumbling thanks into the crook of his neck. “Now get off me you sappy elf!” His tone was light and teasing, and Sportacus chuckled, pulling back a little, to appreciate the pink flush of Robbie’s cheeks and the light dancing in his eyes.</p>
<p>“You love me though,” Sportacus grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Robbie’s cheek as Robbie shoved him away playfully.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” Robbie groused, but kissed him back, his nose twitching as Sportacus’ moustache accidentally poked him. “But I made a hero fall in love with the number one villain, so that more than makes up for it!” He smirked as Sportacus laughed openly, nestling against Robbie. He rested his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily, and sighed contentedly as the sky darkened, revealing the millions of twinkling stars overhead like a magical tapestry of future possibilities.</p>
<p>Everything was good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>luv yall &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>